Advanced semiconductor materials and/or fabrication processes may be utilized to produce smaller-sized IC devices with better performance and energy efficiency. Semiconductor materials from groups III and V (III-V material/compound) of the periodic table, such as gallium-arsenide (GaAs) or indium-gallium-arsenide (InGaAs), have higher electron mobility/velocity properties when compared to silicon (Si). A III-V compound n-channel allows for a higher current flow between the source and drain regions of a transistor. However, a conventional III-V compound, such as In0.53Ga0.47As, has a small bandgap (e.g. 0.73 eV compared to 1.12 eV for Si) that causes higher band-to-band electron tunneling, i.e. higher leakage current, leading to higher power consumption and degraded performance.
Therefore, a need exists for a methodology enabling formation of a III-V high mobility electron channel with reduced band-to-band leakage current and the resulting device.